Dubshnidt
Dubshnidt is the capital of Russ with Castle Einzbern as its center. The city has huge sweeping stone castles that look like they came from a fairy tale. It is both the most impressive city in Russ and also its most oppressed. Settlement Layout Dubshnidt can be broken down into several districts surrounded by a defensive wall. Travel within the City is relatively easy and the roads are laid out in a ring pattern with the outer most ring surrounded by a massive wall. The central district not only contains Castle Einzbern, but also access to the UMN Technology Facility that is under the city. This is the most defended part of the city with massive walls that have weapon emplacements and a CCTV system. Other districts include the following: * Lake Front District: The Lake Front District connects Dubshnidt to other locations through the Zamaroska Reka. It also provides access to fresh water and abundant fishing when the weather permits. * The Seven Sisters District: So named for its seven towers the Seven Sisters District is home to many arcane casters and is one of the nicer Districts in Dubshnidt. * The Crystal District: A district for artisans and merchants The Crystal District is a hub of trade and holds the majority of the cities Taverns and Inns. * The Conservatory: The Conservatory is the district for those seeking Knowledge as it holds the Cities Colleges and Universities. Strangely this is one of the locations that is patrolled the least by the Military. * The Winter District: The Winter District is so named for its cold temperatures year round. It is unknown if this is due to some sort of magical accident or if there is a coolant leak in the facilities under Dubshnidt. Most of the Nebari in the City find the atmosphere here to their liking. * The Botanical District: This district is unusual due to its assortment of Gardens and Green Houses. Once thought to be a gift for Illyasviel Von Einzbern this district has become noted for the number of Nobles that live here among the beauty and hearty botanicals that grow year round. Outside the City walls are several other notable areas: * Dissidents End: This open areas is surrounded with a sense of unease and dread. This is where King EinzBern sends those that rebel against him to death and it is littered with bones and corpses hanging from trees. Only the bravest individuals tread here as it has become a haunt for ghouls. * The Ash Fields: The Industrialization of Russ began in this location and it has become a almost fortress like area where factories work on increasing the power of Russ. It is heavily guarded by the military. * The Hub: A new addition to Dubshnidts outer territory, The Hub is both a staging ground for military operations and a train station. This location is heavily guarded by the military. The train has limited capabilities and is used primarily to ship needed military supplies and personnel. It is currently connecting Dubshnidt to the following locations: ** Bolgrad ** Linv ** Navorshk ** Ysnora Settlement Modifiers Government: 'Dynasty, Communist '''Settlement Traits: '''LE Metropolis '''Advantages: '''Academic, Cruel Watch, Good Roads, Holy Site, Majestic '''Disadvantages: '''Fascistic '''Corruption: '+3 'Crime: '-1 'Economy: '+4 'Law: '+10 'Lore: '+3 'Society: '-6 'Danger: '+10 'Base Value: '''8000 '''Purchase Limit: '''50000 '''Population: '''620000; 80% Humans, 10% Other, 10% Nebari 'Notable NPCs *'King Fritzgerald Von Einzbern III' *'Illyasviel Von Einzbern' Guilds *Brewer's Guild Taverns *The Den of Drowned Sorrows - This tavern/inn is located next to the frozen lake and features a gloomy dark interior with cold but very strong drinks. It is run by a rather depressing Mountain Dwarf named Greybeard. *The Wine Glacier - This tavern/inn is located in the market district, it is a building made completely of magical ice, even the tables and stools are made of ice and the interior looks like a ice cave with glowing pieces of ice. It is run by an Ice Elf woman named Destana. *Cozy Inn - This inn is located in the market district, it features a fine wood interior with plenty of fireplaces to keep the place nice and warm. Hot chocolate drinks are served here along with teas and a wide assortment of candies. It is run by a sugar addicted blood elf woman named Kaylana. *Mar's Place - This Tavern is located right by the main gate and features a loud gnomish band that plays happy upbeat music. It is run by a gnome named Mar. *White Castle - This tavern/inn is located in the upper class district, it is a full sized castle made of white stone and serves its patrons hamburgers and white beer. *The Leaky Walrus - The spigots are made of Walrus Tusks, and its owner is named Jar Bumba the Whaler. *The Rooster Balls - It has billiards that townsfolk often play on. *The Elemental Pub - Serves drinks and food infused with elemental power. Its owned by a Rage Dwarf Male Named Rasker. Don't piss off the barkeep. *The Red Ooze Inn - Has oozes and slimes in glass cases on display with magical lighting, and serves slightly acidic drinks. *Rasputin's Den of Delights - Fetish Bar and strip club. *The Hanged Dissident - Off duty military officers and guards drink at this prominent pub. The pub sign is a hanged and preserved corpse. *The Naked Necromancer - All drinks are served in skull cups and there is a stage for naked dancers that wear skull masks. *Club Lust - This new members only club caters only to the wealthy, membership is 50 gold and then there is a entrance fee of 25 gold. Once inside members can enjoy the nude prostitutes that strut and dance around the place whenever and however often they want. The dancers are all of non human races and wear numerous piercings with dangling glowing pink gems. The dancers sway their hips seductively to try to entice guests to fornicate with them. All around the club is magical lighting and music that enhances the naughty atmosphere of the club. Private rooms can be purchased for 10 gold for the shy Members. Marketplace Spellcasting: 11th Shops *Midas Swords and Armor - This shop is run by a midgard dwarf that produces very high quality swords and armor. Items bought from his store have the gloryforged template for no extra cost. *Cold Outfitters - This clothing store features the very finest in stylish cold weather gear. The most popular is the long double button up coats with the white fur hats. Cold weather gear purchased her provides a +6 on saves vs cold weather. *The Arrogant Flail - Sells farming equipment. *Cossack's Finery - Sells clothes and magic items with cassock style. *The Red Army Warehouse - Sells guns and other weaponry that is specially made for the Russ Army. *The Demented Distillery - Sells beers and liquor and distillery equipment. *The Runic Bolt - Magic shop specializing air spells. *The One-eyed Locksmith - Sells locks and other general goods *John's Magic Wands - Sells disturbing magic wands, rods, and staves. *Mendalev's Apothocary - Sells alchemical items. Places of Interest *Glacier Lake *The Crimson Raven Aviary - They do live feedings to flesh eating ravens.